Just Like the Sun
by Sketchling
Summary: Roy often sees her as 'bright and pure' like the sun. She's also firey...just like the sun. -Royai if you squint- R&R please!  Rated M for one little f-bomb


** A/N: **I noticed how in most Royai fics, Roy often describes Riza as 'pure as the sun'. Something along those lines. Of course, me being the smartass I am, the first thing that came to mind when reading things like that was a big ball of burning gas. Thus, this was born. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. The only thing I own here is the plot/idea.

_**Just Like the Sun**_

Sun filtered in through the windows of the office, causing the temperature in the room to rise quite considerably. Everyone was seated at their desk, quietly doing paperwork. A sight like this was a bit unusual for this room, since all of the men slacked off.

But if you looked closer, you would see a gun laid out on a woman's desk, whose blond hair was clipped up securely. Her amber eyes were focused intently on her paper as she worked. It was almost as if the heat had no effect on the woman. Her appearance was rather strict and the men in the room feared her very much, as she always had a gun at hand and was the best sharpshooter in the military. The only thing that didn't exactly add to her uptight appearance was a small black-and-white shiba inu dozing at her feet. The only person in the room whom the small dog intimidated was a portly man who had a fear of dogs, and would constantly glance back at the pup nervously.

There was only one person in the room who the woman didn't scare. Well, no, she _did _frighten him, but she didn't scare him enough to get him to do his work. The man was quite handsome—raven-black hair, gleaming obsidian eyes, muscles—very handsome indeed. He had a signature smirk that won over every girl's heart…except for one. That one was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, aka the ever-so-uptight blond sniper.

He gazed at her now, trying to figure out what was making her so angry. She'd never acted like this before; yes, her guns were drawn often, but she'd never yelled or demanded 'absolute fucking silence'. Hawkeye had even forced the Second Lieutenant to put out his cigarette.

Then again, everyone was fairly upset at being stuck in the office on such a hot day. They all had their stiff navy blue jackets off in a failed attempt to cool down. Sweat glistened on each of his subordinate's faces, and from the disgusting greasy feel of his hair, the man was sure he was perspiring as well.

A sudden 'thump' on his desk caught his attention, and, casually, looked up and smirked at his lieutenant who had just thrown down a stack of paperwork on his wooden desk. _Poor desk, _he winced as the papers hit the desk heavily.

"Sir," Hawkeye addressed him, ice edging her voice "These are due first thing tomorrow. I suggest you begin now."

The dark-haired man—better known as Colonel Roy Mustang, or even better known as The Flame Alchemist—frowned. "I don't like your tone, Hawkeye."

Riza narrowed her amber eyes, and they seemed to blaze like a wild fire in the sunlight, matching her mood perfectly. "I didn't ask for your opinion on my voice, sir," she replied "I asked for you to get started on your paperwork."

"Actually, if I recall correctly, Lieutenant," he stated calmly, his smirk returning "You _suggested _that I work on it."

"It was more of an order, sir."

"Oooh, ordering your superior officer around? Last time I checked, I'm still the colonel."

"And last time I checked, I'm still the best sniper in the military." There was a slight blush on her cheeks, but other than that she remained emotionless at his words.

Roy let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair "Fine, you win." As if he'd ever beaten Hawkeye in the first place.

Riza had turned, about to sit back down at her desk when the Colonel spoke again. "But," he added "As the loser, I have to take you out to dinner tonight."

Roy watched in amusement as she turned back around, her face flushed. She stood there, embarrassed as her superior watched her, waiting for her response.

"Well?" he prompted with a big smirk on his face. He loved seeing her so flustered like this.

All of a sudden, a smile grew on Hawkeye's lips. A small sound escaped her lips, so quiet that Roy barely noticed it until it got louder. He then, much to his surprise, identified the sound as laughter. The man felt his mouth drop open as he watched her, stunned.

Riza Hawkeye was _laughing_. Giggling, even! A person was lucky if they even saw her smile!

But still, no matter how much it shocked him, Roy couldn't help but enjoy it. Her laugh was so…pure. Bright. Simply….amazing. He was vaguely reminded of the sun as he watched his lieutenant laugh.

But then, just as suddenly as she had begun, she stopped, her stoic posture returning.

"No." Hawkeye then took a seat at her desk and began to work again as though nothing had happened, leaving all the men in the room stunned.

Hawkeye grew irritated as they stared at her in shock and snapped at them "Get back to work!" The men quickly went back to their paperwork, except Roy.

The Colonel was baffled. He, Roy Mustang, had just been rejected by a girl. Roy was unable to wrap his mind around the idea. He'd _never _been rejected before. _NEVER_. So, true to his stubborn nature, he tried again.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant," he sighed, shaking his head as though he was disappointed in her "It's a shame that laugh was fake. It reminded me of the sun. So bright and pure…"

Hawkeye's amber eyes narrowed, but she didn't look up from her paperwork. "With all due respect, sir, I don't care if I broke your perfect record with women. There's a first for everything." She knew him too well.

"We've never gone out. Is there a first for that, Little Miss Sunshine?"

_Click!_

All the men in the room shrank as the safety was clicked off of the Lieutenant's gun, including Roy, whom she was aiming the gun at.

"Sir, the temperature of the sun's surface is 5700 degrees c."

Silence.

Then, finally (and unfortunately), Roy found his voice.

"Soooo….is that a yes?"

_Bang!_

_Yes_, he decided, trembling with fear as the bullet left its mark on his rather unlucky desk _Riza Hawkeye is VERY much like the sun._

~_**Owari**_~

** A/N:** Review, don't flame! ~Sketch


End file.
